<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Airplane mode by Itohan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905374">Airplane mode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan'>Itohan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Dies, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Angst, Bad Decisions, Break Up, Car Accidents, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mortality, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship Discussions, public fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He was going to die young.</em><br/>You had always known just from looking at him  - he would never grow old. A fact. He was going to die young. And yet you stayed by his side, first as his friend and then as his girlfriend even though you knew there would never be a Happy End.</p><p>You thought that all you could do was to remain seated on this rollercoaster, anxious, waiting for the adrenaline to kick in. An inevitability. The drop was going to come just like Anakin was going to die.</p><p>But you had thought you would at least get to have this one last summer. You were wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Airplane mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stormed out of your friends house, Anakin following close behind. Both of you had drank too much and now you were once again fighting. Like you always were. Fighting. Always fucking fighting!</p><p>You didn't even remember how it started this time.</p><p>Maybe you had said something that was too harsh, maybe he had been looking at his phone too much, maybe both of you had been shat on by your parents today - the reason did not matter anymore.</p><p>"You are the kind of person not to live past twenty!" you had ended up screaming. And now you regretted it, because you truly didn't mean it.</p><p>But you knew that once Anakin had worked himself up in a rage, there was no talking it out or sharing heartfelt apologies. There could only be a fight, a screaming mach, ending in tears and followed by days of radio silence. The very second you had said those words fate had been sealed, which meant you had to get out of the house as soon as possible. </p><p>If you left before the fight began, you'd thought, then maybe there would never be one at all.</p><p>Only that of course Anakin went after you, taking all chance of deescalation with him and chucking them down the drain.</p><p>"Stop saying shit like that! Why do you always have to say shit like that? Do you- Fuck! Stop standing around in other peoples way!" Anakin shoved himself past a group of girls to catch up with you. "Do you think I like having to hear you go off and on about how I'm an irresponsible piece of shit that's going to die?"</p><p>Everyone was staring. Your fists clenched. They were alway staring with you and Anakin. Always.</p><p>"Anakin, please," you begged, "calm down. You know I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>But to no avail, he only kept growing more agitated with every step you took further away from the crowded front porch and towards the parking lot. "I'm not your pet project!" In the low light you faintly saw him pulling his keys out of his back-pocket, almost letting them fall down to the ground in his impatient haste.</p><p>"I've never said that, Anakin."</p><p>Anakin slammed the car door of his yellow car open. "Then stop treating me like something that needs fixing! Is it so hard for you to accept me the way I am?"</p><p>You were done. You were so done with this day. Done with his attitude. Done with his constant need of reassurance, his jealousy and the anger issues. You stopped walking, forcing Anakin to turn around and look you in the eye.</p><p>"Sometimes it's just exhausting to be around you, Anakin!" you finally shouted at him. "You keep on ruining your life and you don't ever see reason! You don't see it, you don't want to hear it and you don't want to change, Anakin! You won't listen to anyone trying to help you!" You fished your phone out of your pocket. "I'm gonna call my mom to pick me up. I can't deal with you today. I'll call Obi-Wan as well-"</p><p>"Get in the car."</p><p>"You are drunk, Anakin," you protested. "I'm not getting into the car with you! We are going to get picked up and that's it!"</p><p>Anakin's hand smashed against the yellow metal with a thud so loud you feared someone would hear even from over the loud music of the party. "Fuck you! You don't get to tell me what to do with my own fucking car!"</p><p>You took a step closer to him, palms out stretched. "Give me the keys, Ani. I'm not letting you drive home on your own when you are drunk and angry." You tried to gently take the car keys out of his hand but suddenly, before you had the time to react, you were shoved off him, crashing down into the pavement. Skin tearing up against the hard stones.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>Anakin kneeled down to help you up, guilt written all over his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"You know what? I'm done! For all I care you can go ruin your life." You threw the keys as far into the bushes as you could. "But without me. You, Anakin," you pushed Anakin's hand away and got up, " you go take care of your mistakes on your own! You're not my problem anymore."</p><p>Anakin crawled into the greenery, cursing loudly as he did so, phone lit up while he frantically searched for the keys. But you wouldn't stay to watch - you were going home. You could hear him calling out for you, shouting your name, but you continued staggering along the dimly lit path and into the night.</p><p>You pulled your phone out again and opened up Obi-Wan's contact. Your hands burned, scratches bleeding and some skin along the fingertips missing, ripped off in the haste when your body met the ground and you tried to shield your face. But this was important and you had to message him now. Before it was too late. You began typing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Anakin is driving drunk. Somewhere around...”</strong>
</p><p>You looked up at the closest street sign and quickly added the name of the street to the message. Then you hit send and turn der your phone on airplane mode.</p><p>
  <strong>____________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You have <strong>three</strong> new voicemails. If you want to listen to your <strong>three</strong> new voicemails, press &lt;1&gt;.</em>
</p><p>&lt;1&gt;</p><p>
  <em>Number one from <strong>Ani&lt;3</strong>:</em>
</p><p>"You probably aren't going to listen to this, are you? You'll just ignore this message just like you ignored my call. And you know what? I deserve it! I don't know how I got you to deal with me so long, because you deserve better! Better than me. Better than any of this!" A sniffing sound. Anakin's voice got quieter. "I know I am a fuckup and I know you shouldn't forgive me. I've done so much shit to you over the years and yet- I've never hurt you before. Never! And today I did. I did what I always tried so hard to avoid. I hate myself. I hate this! I hate feeling this way! I hate that we even fought, I hate that I drank so much that we even got into this fight into the first place! I hate- But I don't hate you... I can't- I- I am sorry. I am so god damn sorry. Please call me back whe-"</p><p>Tires screeching. The sound of glass shattering. Anakin screaming. And then the audio cut off.</p><p><em>Number two from <strong>Ani&lt;3</strong>:</em> Wheezing. Thirty seconds of nothing but a quiet throttle and then - silence.</p><p><em>Number three from <strong>Obi-Wan</strong>:</em> "Please, come over to my apartment as soon as you get this. It's about Anakin and I-" Obi-Wan sighed and his usually so strong voice broke. "I don't want to do this over the phone."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally meant to be the second to last chapter of a Modern AU about Anakin and Reader, both barely out of their teens and not sure where they fit in the world. They’d be having one last summer together before going off into the adult world. </p><p>Their changing relationship was meant to be shown over four chapters in which it slowly but surely deteriorated. Starting of as formerly best friends turned lovers with typical shenanigans until finally ending in Anakin’s death with the last chapter being the funeral. </p><p>BUUUUUUT I realized I didn’t want to write the story anymore and such I added a paragraph with exposition for the setting in front of the scene and posted it here to stand on its own lol</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>